Networks carry three types of information: voice, video, and data. Historically, these different forms of information have been transported over different networks. Specifically, the public switched telephone network (PSTN) delivered voice information; private corporate networks delivered data information; and broadcast networks delivered video information. Each service was provided by a specific form of infrastructure—the PSTN used copper wires to reach subscribers, broadcast television used the airwaves, cable television used coaxial cable, and so forth.
With advances in technology, the different forms of information can now be carried by any delivery platform. For example, telephony services (i.e., voice and facsimile) can be transported over packet-switched networks, such as the Internet.
“Internet protocol telephony” (IP telephony) refers to the transfer of voice information using the Internet protocol (IP) of the TCP/IP or UDP/IP protocol suite. IP telephony uses the IP network to simulate a telephone connection between two IP network users and bypasses the local exchange carriers' and inter-exchange carrier's telephone networks. IP telephony works by converting voices into data that can be compressed and split into packets. These data packets are sent over the IP network like any other packets and reassembled as audio output at the receiving end. The ubiquitous nature of the IP network allows a user to complete such IP telephone connections to many countries around the world. Accordingly, by using the IP network to provide telephony services, the user can avoid paying per-minute toll charges assessed by the user's local exchange carrier and/or inter-exchange carrier. Rather, the user is subject to only his or her local IP network connection fees, which are typically low, flat-rate monthly fees. The result may be considerable savings when compared to international telephone rates.
When conducting an IP telephone call, most existing dial-up systems require both parties to be, connected to the IP network through a multimedia personal computer. Typical multimedia personal computer systems used for IP telephony include a personal computer, a monitor, an analog-voice-to-digital-signal and digital-signal-to-analog-voice converter (converter), IP telephone software, a full-duplex sound card, a microphone, speakers, and a 28 Kbps or higher rate modulation/demodulation (modem) device. As such, the multimedia personal computer system includes several components or devices and is not easily portable, which may be undesirable for traveling business people. Further, such a personal computer system may be expensive to set up and maintain.
Additionally, many call features used and relied upon by subscribers placing telephone calls over the PSTN are not available with conventional IP telephony applications. Specifically, the ability to conduct voice conference calls (i.e., connecting two or more participants so that they can interactively communicate with one another using communication devices) over the IP network while using conventional telephone handsets or wireless handsets is not readily available. In today's business environment, where it is essential to be able to discuss time-critical information quickly with many people dispersed throughout the world, the ability to conduct conference calls over the IP network with easy-to-use telephonic devices would provide an economical and efficient means for achieving this goal.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for providing conferencing capabilities that addresses the drawbacks of known systems.